Naruto’s Host Club
by J.F.C
Summary: -Hiatus-Naruto wouldn't have never thought that by following a pink rabbit into a hole, it would have changed his life forever, in many unexplainable ways. This is a Naruto and a Ouran High School Host Club Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to restart the story over, and add some scenes, that were originally going to be told in later chapters, but at the end I decided to include them on the beginning. Oh well, as I said before, this is a crossover, of Naruto and the Ouran High school host club; and I don't have any rights toward anything in both of those series.

Up with the story:

-a-

"Complete exile!"

"What?!" jumped a teen-age girl from her seat. "What do you mean with complete exile?"

"Complete exile dear. This is the sentence for those how dare to get themselves involved with one of my cases." Said the queen from her thrown, as she was looking at girl's face; who was been force to be seated on a seat in front of her, by too guards in both of her sides. The queen, while still looking at the girl, could only increase her fury toward her, will only make her remember the moment she sentence her. That girl, the one who dare to make reclaims and demands toward her, in one of her precious cases of the court. Well as the royal queen, she couldn't leave the things like this no, no, no. She immediately raced her hand, and ordered an arrest, against the teenager, taking her by some guards to be sentence on a private court. This explaining why the presence of the girl, in front of the queen, in a room surrounded by guards everywhere. "This means that by royal decree, you will no longer be able to place one foot, in my territory for the rest of your life.

'I don't really need to come here again; this was my very first visit at least…and what a great welcome did I receive. Just because I try to help somebody, now they are forcing me away.' Though the girl as she smiled too her self. 'This really isn't going to be so much of a punishment, since making no longer able to enter this place, isn't going to affect me by anything.' Continue too thought, while now taking a look at the queen's eyes. 'If only the mighty QuE-eN knows.'

"Do you thing that I don't know, what you're thinking, dear."

This declaration, really took by surprise at the girl. 'Is impossible, that she already knows, that I'm not really form this place, if not, she would have giving me another type of sentence, like long time imprisonment or something…(Serious)this really looks strange.' "What are trying to say by that?"

(Smiles) "Dear, I really have to admit that you of stupid, you don't have a single hair, you're even giving me pity." With her sarcastic, but lovely voice…she stood up from her thrown and walked to the girl, until she was facing the girl's ear. "Don't you ever think that I'm not informed…I already know, that you're not from this places, and that this your first arrival, by the fault of one of my servants, who allow itself to be fallowed by you, to this place." As she stopped whispering, as she forcefully took the girl by her cheeks, making her look to her eyes. "So this was why you where partying inside of you, because you thought that the sentence was not going to affect you in any way.

The girl just look at her with cold eyes, and with great desire too make some punches into that beauty face of the queen, but she was still been force back by those two idiotic bodyguards of her sides. "You are STUPID!" yelled the queen, as she slapped the girl on her face. This as result, increasing more the teenager's fury, making her able too stand up from her seat through shouts, but this really didn't last long, as she was immediately calmed, by receiving a punch on her stomach, by one of the guards, causing her too fall unconscious.

--1hour--

(Sarcastically crying) "Oh dear, I really didn't wanted to hurt you this way, but you were the one that force me. Those last seconds of yours, where you where going over me…did you really think that a mediocre like you could go, and surpass me."

The girl that was still waking up, from her unconsciousness, noticed that she was still on the same room, of a few moments ago, and that the only thinks that had change was that she was now tied up to her seat, and the queen was back to her thrown, but with another glance you could see that there was another difference in her. And it was that she was now holding a staff on her left hand. The staff was really strange looking, with a giant, transparent sphere on the top, and on its designs you could see a giant fox with nine tails all over it, and the tails in one point you can see that it comes out from the drawings and starts too encircle the sphere all the way too the top. "You're a monster."

"This isn't really something to be taken to that level, dear, and with so many things, I had forgotten to tell the most important thing."

"And what is it that you forgot, your HiGhn-eSs?"

"When I told, that your sentence was a complete exile, I really mean it, since it isn't only an exile for this place." Continue the queen, ignoring completely the mockery that the girl had made her question.

After the queen said that, it instantly caused the girl too paralyzed herself, making a stop of all those failed tries, of trying too get herself loose. "What do you mean by that?" Nervously she manage too ask.

The queen just started to laugh, as she heard her. "Now you're nervous, dear?" Making an demonic smile. "That's how I like too see you're type, crying on my feet, especially, when the existence of that person in this world is about to end."

"So you're going to kill me?" The girl asked her, as she looked at her staff.

"No dear, what will I win by just killing you, everyone can do that…and nevertheless you will not suffer at all, in what I have in mind." Said the queen as she looked at the staff for a second, like she knew what the girl's was thinking at that moment…if only the girl knew that in some way, she was right.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I have in mind is…an eternal exile."

"An eternal exile?"

"Yes, an exile that will not put on doubt the fulfillment of my charges toward you, an exile toward time."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by an exile toward time?" Manage to ask the girl very nervously, wishing inside, that the thing that she had in mind was not the thing that the queen had in mind.

"What I mean, dear, is that the life you used to know, you should start to say bye-bye to it." Sarcastically laugh the queen, as she rose once again from her thrown.

The girl was immediately infuriated again, and completely forgetting that she was tied up to her chair, she force herself up…ending only, at the floor, with the chair on top, and some small bruises. "How daar-e yoU say soomEt-hInng like Thha-t, you m-ighht be thee Quuueeen over he-ree but thiis does-n't giive yOu thee RighT to Step oveer peoplee's livees likees ttthaat." Manage to say the girl, as she was still feeling the hurt of the impact, when she receive the chair on her back, and not even counting that, she was still having that chair on her back, with a couple of bruises in some parts of her body.

"That's how I like it, thrown in the floor in pleading for your life. Why is it that I will not be able to see the moment when you take the life of another?" Continue sarcastically, as it made a sign to the guards, telling them to place the girl the way she was before.

"**WHAT?** What do you mean by that? Immediately asked the teenager, as she was been, placed to her original position, by the guards.

"Oh please, dear, don't act like your stupid now." Said the queen a little bit disappointed. "You know really well, that you're now been force out of this world." Continue the queen, as she trough her diabolic laughter again. "Why do you think that you would be taking the life of another, when start to live in another time?

The girl already knew the answer to that, and already in her mind she knew that it was something impossible, but as she kept watching the queen's staff; she is started to felt a strange, but gigantic, power coming out of it that was causing some doubts about it…but she will not let the queen notice this. "I imagine that as a result, of the spell, I would have taken his live, on his time, and he would have taken mine, on mine time, (Laughing) but obviously we already know that this is something impossible.

"Well dear, we will see about that." Laughing to herself. 'I think I had sufficient time to have fun with her, I guess is about time that I fulfill her sentence and get rid of her, either way, she is just only a key to my true…(Contemplating her staff) desire. "I admit that you're a girl with a lot of courage. First, with the court, and know with all the several insults that you made throughout this meeting; never before as anyone manage to go this far, but…" Continue the queen, this time completely serious, as she stood up once again from her thrown. "I think is time that I fulfill your sentence." Then standing up her staff to the front, and declaring a series of words, the sphere of the staff immediately started too bright, as it started to loose its transparence, and adopt a new dark green color.

The girl was already dyeing of fright, she was completely paralyze by the intense power that the staff was releasing, but her fears of it where only increase, as soon as she saw the release of horrible looking shadows, in sequence of green rays, that then started to roam all over the room. "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?"

"This shadows,dear?" Asked mockingly. "These are going to be the once in charge of fulfilling your sentence."

"What?" yelled the girl, at the same time as all the dark shadows randomly stopped roaming in the room, too go directly to her; this causing even more stress and terror to her, and simultaneously more desire to free herself of those guards, and ropes that were keeping her all this time in that horrible chair. "_**WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?" **_Screamed again the teenager, after more than a hundred hands started to appear, at the bottom of her seat, and claiming her legs they began to pull her down, all with the chair, and as more as they pull, more was she sunken to them; this was all after the strange shadows began too encircle her, until they made a central point at the bottom of her seat. Then they made their disappearance, as they entered simultaneously underneath the earth. Then as result, in just seconds, these green dark liquid hands started to appear. "You are the most vulgar and detestable queen that I have ever met, and besides that you can't do this! You might be the queen over here, but that doesn't give you the right to decide what to do with my life, like that, and even more, I didn't do anything wrong, I just did what I think was right, and defended that poor girl." Answered back, the teenager, as she continues to fight back with those ugly liquid hands, which were still in a powdery fight, to overpower her, and then claim her.

The queen just smirked after hearing her. She had to admit that the moment was entering, into one of her favorite parts, the part when the victim starts to beg for his dear life. "In something you're quite mistaken, dear, because in the site that you are now, I really do have the right to claim and do whatever I want…(Changing her look direction from the girl's, to the liquids hands) my babies, don't you thing you have played long enough? _**GET RID OF HER ALREADY!"**_

Immediately, as they received their order, more hands started too appear, and to attack her more, taking her more down to them. (Serious, and looking at the floor) No your highness, I would be the one that would put an end to you, _**RIGHT KNOW!**_" yelled the girl, as she received another attack of fury in her insides, increasing the sufficient amount of desire, to do a final try of escaping.

"You do have a lot of spirit in you, but you would have to calm down for now. You should know by now that all your efforts would be useless." Said the queen in her sweet, sarcastic, voice, as she saw the girl falling down to the floor once again, with the seat…this time with more velocity. Even thought, she did get herself loose, it was with a high cost, because now her arms and legs were all in a extremely high pain, and now once again her back felt the pain of the chair falling over her…but that's nothing compared to those disgusting liquid hands who where now taking the best of the moment, and had clamed her all over from her chest to her feet.

"Get off, of me! Leave me the hell alone!" Screamed the teenager hysterically, as she continue to fight back to the hundreds of hands who where now covering now attacking her face.

"I already told you, that it is useless dear, you can't escape now. You are now condemned to live the life of another, as the other would be living yours, and that is all because of you! (Smirks) I can't wait for the other person, to start developing killer intents, toward you. That's all when he finds out that you were responsible, for taking him out of his dear live."

As the minute's pass, the girl and the chair were fully covered by this hands, by the exception of some parts of the girl's face. "I swear that one day; I will make you pay for all of this." These were the last words that she managed to say before she was completely claimed by the liquids hands.

The queen just hysterically laughed after hearing that, as she saw that the first part of her enchantment had began. 'Child, I must admit that I would have loved to fulfill your desires of vengeance, but is really awful that you will not remember a think of what happened in here'…(Faking tears) "Well now, now that I have taken care of that girl, is time to enter the most important part…Usagi!"

"Yes, Akurei-sama." one of her most trusted servants rapidly responded, as it entered the room, through the principal door.

"Second phase, Usagi, you know what to do."

"It would be done." Immediately responded as it bowed to the queen, and soon made it's disappearance to fulfill its task.

"Usagi?" Do you think, that she would be able to fulfill this really important task?" Asked a voice, as it suddenly, came out of the queen's back.

"Don't you worry my dear, Usagi has never failed me before, I'm really sure she will not failed me now."

"But you know how crucial it is this missi-"

"I already told you, that she will not failed me…(Interrupting him) she already knows the consequences if that ever happens…especially in this mission." Looking seriously at the end of the room. "She will not fail me now; by any motive can't she let any other person be taken for the exchange, beside the person we are looking for."

"Soon my queen." Said the creator of the voice, as it took one of her hands, and kiss it. "Soon we will have all the power, which we have long desired."

-b-

"What was that? A young man named Naruto, asked himself, as he was forced to wake up, in the dark hours of the night, as he suddenly heard a big noise coming from downstairs. (Yawn) "I better check it o-…huh?" As he was stretching, and rubbing himself on his face to force himself to wake up more; he couldn't failed to notice the sound of many yells and shouts coming form outside.

As he stood up from his bed, he immediately ran too the nearest window to take a look to the outside, out of curiosity…but he was completely surprise of what he saw. "Kill him…kill the demon! Exterminate him! Don't let him escape!" This were some of the many yells that he manage to catch, from some of the many villagers that were now surrounding his apartment, accompanied by their flaming logs, and arms.

"I can't believe this, I thought this had already stopped along time ago, but looking at this I guess I was wrong." Said Naruto disappointed, as he looked more into the villagers and noticed, in the looks, that the big noise from before was, actually, the main door, entrance, that was suffering from continues damage by the villagers, with the help of a log that they, themselves, had brought. The villagers with the continues pull to the door, you could see on their faces their eagerness to enter already…a desire that was fulfill in some minutes as the door was finally broken in two, and in just seconds, they started too enter like beasts…too start the search of the _'demon's room'_.

"Look up there, that's the demon." One of the villagers screamed, as she noticed Naruto's presence in one of the top floors windows, and immediately pointed at him. "Yeah, that's him, that's the nine tail fox, kill him!" yelled another, as all the villagers that were still outside began to throw things, at close as they can, to Naruto's window.

Naruto just signed, as he looked back into the room. "Some things just never change. Even thought I train a lot, and show them a million times how loyal I am to them…(Letting himself fall to the floor, and the started to cry) I guess these things are going to stay as they are, and they will never stop hating me, but…(cleaning out his face) I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I will never give up, because that's my true nindo, dattebayo."

"Your true nindo…yeah right…don't flatter yourself, demon, as we will make sure that you will not survive this night."

"Huh?" Naruto looked back to the direction of the voice, only to find a bunch of the villagers shouting at him, that just seconds before had broken down his door. "Don't you ever give up, huh?" Naruto rapidly asked, to the one that talked before, that seems to be the leader of the group.

"Never, not until we put at end to you creature of the devil."

"How many times, and ways, do I have to tell you that I'm not the nine tail fox, that I am just the jailor."

"Lies, lies, those are just big fucking lies to confuse us…(Looking back to the rest of the villagers) the demon only wants to trick us make us think that it is only a boy, so it can then once again reappear in its full power, when we had leave are guard down, and kill us all!" The leader yelled, as he pulled up his log, fully inflames, as a signal to kill the demon. "But we are not going to let ourselves be tricked that easily, No…(Cries of No, came out of all the villagers) I say kill the demon!" letting then all of the villagers that were behind him, to pass.

"You won't be able to catch me this time, dattebayo."

"Don't let him escape" yelled the leader once again, as he watch Naruto jumping out of the window and casting his favorite jutsu while escaping.

"_**Kage Bushin No Jutsu**_" Naruto shouted as he instantly made a thousand clones of himself floating in the air, while the other villagers that were waiting for him outside, incase that he made an escaped, were now confusedly attacking all the Naruto's that appear on sight, since they could not see who truly was the real one.

"This is the demon!" Screamed a villager. "No, this is the real demon!" yelled another. This was happening, with all of the villagers, as they couldn't tell who the real one was, and now they were divided by groups searching and destroying all the near false clones, that they could find, until they find the real one.

Back at Naruto's apartment, the leader of the villagers was smirking, while looking at the village, by the same window that Naruto had used to escape a few minutes before. While he continue to contemplate it, the man's eyes started to bright as it simultaneously began to turn from his brown eyes into a pink reddish color. This marking the beginning of a mutant process in his body, starting with his ears were it rapidly began to grow, and also turning, this time into a fully pink color; color that, similarly, started to appear in other parts of his body, until it covered it completely. Then he started to shrink, but while he shrank, his feet were growing, with a fluffy cotton tail at his lower back, he was no longer a he, instead an it. As its body now looked the same as common rabbit, only its fur was pink. 'So this are some of the amazing abilities, that a ninja has…I guess I must had underestimated you this time, Uzumaki Naruto, but that doesn't mean that I would not be able to capture you…(smiles) as I already know where you're going.' The rabbit smirked as its eyes started to glow. "Your demon is hiding inside the forest of the Kage's mountains, go there and kill him now!" Ordered the rabbit as it had communicated with the villager's throughout their minds.

"Yes sir!" immediately responded back one of the villagers. "It would be done!" Responded another. "I will crush that demon into pisses!" yelled another villager, as they were all now making their way toward the forest.

The pink rabbit just smiled, as it made its way, to the forest as well.

-c-

Soon after the liquid hands had claimed the teenager, these hands continued to tosh her, and to push her all the way down, in a rhythm that looked like no end, for her.

"Get the hell off of me!" Shouted the girl once again, as she was been dragged down, by this horrible hands as she was getting sick of it, especially with this continues practice of touching and grouping her, this was madness. It was long time, she had been set free of her chair, as one of this hideous hands stupidly, or thankfully, set her free, but that didn't help in anything, as she was still trapped by this hands, and continuously been suffocated by them, as they were always surrounding her at all times.

In a moment when she finally was about to loose it, the area enclosing her with the hands, miraculously began to open, freeing her from the worst torment she have ever had in her life. "Oh thank God, I thought I would have never be able to get out of that horrible place." Said too herself, as she look up, to see were she was. "Where am I? I can't see a damn thing." The girl said as she tried to walk thought the darkness. "What is this?" Asked herself, as she felt something thought her feet. "Is a breeze!" To feel a breeze in this forsaken place, their has to be an exit over here somewhere were the breeze is using it so it can enter to this place…that has to my way to my freedom." Continue the girl, as she blindedly search for away to find this fabulous exit, using the currents of breezes as a backup, but her search didn't last long, as the breeze that was now running in the room, was the one that find her first, as it suddenly turned into a cyclone, blowing her away in the process.

-d-

"What the hell?" Naruto jump back surprise, as he immediately hided behind some bushes. 'What the hell are they doing in here? I though they would have never think of searching for me in here' though Naruto, as he looked from his hidden place, at some of the villagers that were still eagerly searching from him, passing by.

"God damn it, why wouldn't they just give up" said Naruto annoyed as he saw more of them passing, a couple of times.

Naruto's patience was almost about to break out, as he has been kept there for almost an hour, and he could still see some of them passing through, even thought in less quantity. "Rrhh, I can't take this anymore, this is taking me forever…I'm going out!!" Naruto yelled as he then jumped out of his hiding place.

"So you finally decided to show up, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" Naruto looked back into to the direction, where the sudden voice had appeared, but then as there wasn't anybody from that direction, he started to look from every side. "Show yourself damn it, and tell me already who the hell you are!!!" Naruto yelled back to nowhere as he couldn't find the maker of the voice, but in the process he did noticed something strange. '_What happened to the villagers? Weren't they after for me just seconds before?'_

(Laughing) "So you finally notice, my little Naruto-kun." The voice said again, as it suddenly decided to make its appearance.

As Naruto looked to side where the voice had come from, he could finally see the maker of it…fully taking him by surprise, as the maker of the voice was not a 'person' at all, as he had expected, instead it was instead a rabbit, a pink rabbit to be exact. "Who are you calling little, you little shit!" yelled Naruto again, as he pointed a finger at the new arrival.

"Oh my, Naruto, you don't have to be so harsh, I thought you would have known any better. You, the one that is always been treated as trash because of your status, and as a result, you're always wishing for the day that you might actually win their respect; is now treating me as trash as well." Said the rabbit as it suddenly began to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Naruto, you don't know how long I have waited for this day, to come. The day that we finally meet each other, but now your treating me like trash." Continue the rabbit, as it cries were getting louder.

"Look I'm sorry, just stop crying all ready."

"You don't mean it, you big jerk, you're just wishing for me to get lost."

"I am not ly-." Said Naruto as he felt more annoyed and confused than ever in his life, but two thoughts was still on his mind. '_Why this strange, annoying, rabbit came here anyway? And why was it searching for me, out of all people?'_ Letting go of an air he was holding. "I'm pretty sure that Sakura-chan, would have loved to be with you."

As suddenly as it began to cry, it stopped, as it was now smirking at him, with no trace of ever been crying at all. "No matter, the manipulated villagers had done their part. Bring the child, with the demon inside of him, to me in an area were no one else can see us."

"What do you mean with manipulated villagers?!" Naruto shouted back at it.

"Oh, of course you didn't know. (Smiling) Can you believe that I manipulated some of the villagers, so they would have attack you. Seriously, I'm not lying, at the beginning I thought that it was going to be hard, but in the process I find out that it was rather easy…it was like if they really wanted to attack you in the first place, but that's not surprising at the end, with your current status." Continued the rabbit, while Naruto was now forcing himself not too look at it, since he was at almost at thee very near to wanting to see a certain rabbit, squash.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? Why do you look so harsh? Is the truth anyway" The rabbit said as it started to laugh, while it got closer to Naruto, to see his face, and as a result, when Naruto saw it's face, it made him loose the little patience, that he had left. He had to kill a certain beast, with large ears, and he will do it now. "No Naruto, what are you doing??" said the rabbit as it was force to immediately jump out of there, by a sudden attack, that Naruto had made to it.

"I don't care who the hell you are, but you have dared to control other people's lives for your own gainfulness. You're going down!!" Shot back Naruto at the rabbit, as he started to run after it.

'Oh Naruto-kun, I would have never believe that the jailor of the nine tail fox could be this stupid. I thought that with your status as a ninja and, obviously, as a demon jailor you would have entertain me more…but since the very beginning you have not been able to find out that all of this was already part of the plan. Oh well, keep going after me like this, as I'm going to be the one to claim you for, Akurei-sama, when you have fallen right in to my trap.'Smiled the rabbit as it continued to run throughout the forest, with Naruto following it.

-e-

"Where the hell did that fucking rabbit went?" yelled Naruto as he had suddenly lost track of it. "But most importantly where the hell am I? I could have sworn that I have seeing all the parts of this forest by now; and this place weren't in it." He continued, as looked at his surroundings, where he find some differences with the other parts of the forest. One of them was on the trees, where he wouldn't have find out much, if it wasn't by its terrible smell that it let go out from its porous. The other difference, that was the reason that he had lost sight of that damn rabbit several moments ago, was the presence of a fog that occupied the entire area; Something that was strange, because fogs in this areas, only appeared when it had rained, and it hasn't. The main and final reason was based on that this part of the forest looked like it was already in the morning, but he could have sworn that it was still the other way around. "This is really strange, but I have too find that damn rabbit soon, and that is NOW!" Exclaimed, as he made use of his favorite jutsu, once again. Making twelve copies of himself.

"Clones!" Instantly all of his copies, turned to look at him, firmly. "I want you all to help me on a search of this _'pink'_ fur rabbit, if one of you ever finds him, I want this clone to capture it, and bring it to me… understand."

"Yes, Sir!" Answered immediately the clones to Naruto, as they then began their search, taking different directions as they went; leaving their leader behind.

Naruto just signed, as he was now loosing sight of them, while he stayed behind a little longer. 'This rabbit business, is really pissing me off, I hope some of the clones will catch him soon, so I can go back home soon.' Though Naruto, as he also joined the search; missing the set of eyes that had been watching him all this time from top of a tree.

'Good Naruto-kun, so you're not as stupid as though you were. So you really are going to give me the challenge that I wanted before I finally capture you, and put an end to my mission. (Laughing) Well, I only have one thing to say, I will gladly accept.'

-f-

"Were would I be, if I was a rabbit?" asked himself one of the clones as he was searching behind some woods, with still no luck. "What was that?" Ask himself, as he was push back to the floor, as a strange shadow pass in front him, from the woods that he was looking for, on extremely high speeds, continuing its road as it pass him.

"That was the prey that we were ordered to capture…_Naruto 5_." Said another clone that had randomly appeared from nowhere.

"What?! So that shadow that pass over me, was that rabbit that we have been looking for the pass two hours."

"Yeah…I was originally following it, with three more clones. We were following it, for quite a while, until we saw that randomly divided itself in two, and in seconds, we weren't just following one rabbit, we were following two.

"So then why are you here, _Naruto 3_? What happened to rest of the clones?!" Asked 5, nervously, as it shaked number 3, for answers.

"They are no longer here, _Naruto 5. _To at least be able to destroy one of them, since we weren't able to capture it, was with the sacrifice of most of us, making me the only one to have survive it."

"So…tell me! Who are the clones that we are not going to see again?" Asked the clone, while lamenting the news.

"Those were the clones that were chosen to replace the second, the forth, and the seventh positions."

"I understand…(Drying off his tears, and changing his face into a more serious one) so I guess this is not common rabbit as we thought…could it be a summon?"

"It could be, that is one of our suspects, but if it was; it has then being controlled by a person, or another village…but either way, we have to capture that rat now!"

"Who are you calling a rat? RAT!" Answered back a voice, from their backs. As they looked back, they were surprised to see that _'lovely'_ pink rabbit.

"I can't believe this, is that pink furball, and is right in our noses." Murmured 5, too number 3.

"Yes, I guess I have a second change to try to capture it, once again." Answered 3, as it place himself into an attack position.

"So you're the famous pink rabbit, which has been molesting our Naruto-sama, and not only that…destroying several of our colleagues as well, for the past few hours." Exclaimed number 5, as it took his attack position as well.

"What if I am? What are two pathetic clones like yourselves are going to do about it?

"Why are you so sure that none of use isn't our real one? Because I could be the real Naruto Uzumaki." Exclaimed once again, number 5, as it made mocking movements with his body.

"Stop already, number 5…it is the truth what she is saying. In the last fight, we did the same thing, and ended with only me as the only survival, because we didn't knew that she could sense the clones to the real ones.

"She?"

"Yes, during our fight, we were able to discover, that she was actually female."

"Oh please Sir, tell me what more have you discovered." Said the clone in a mocking way. In that moment if the clone, wouldn't have distracted himself, with making the mocking; he would have had sufficient time to dodge this powerful headed attack, were the rabbit had thrown itself with all its body, making a hit on the clone's stomach. This as result pulled back the clone to a tree, breaking it in half, and then causing the clone to blow up.

"How dare you attack us, this way? We weren't even looking at you?! Yelled number 3, as it made a last time look, to the tree, were number 5 had disappeared.

"Who told you two that I had to wait for both of you to begin a fight." (Laughing) And anyway, if I remember correctly, one of your rules, as a ninja, is to always use all the opportunities that come up.

This only increase the clone's irritation toward the rabbit. As with this last clone, that the rabbit killed, increasing it to another clone that he had to make revenge for, as well. He couldn't capture it any longer, since he only had one though on his mind about the rabbit. "I will kill you!" Claimed the clone, as he made the signal to the beginning of his fight.

---5min---

"That was easy, don't you think?" Asked the rabbit, in a mocking way, as it looked at the clone; who was now dropped on the floor.

"Is that was all, that you had to offer me? Sorry, but if that's the case, I think it would have been better for you and your friend to pretend that I was not here…don't you think? That way, maybe your friend would have been still a live."

"Go to hell!" answered back, number 3, very weakly.

The rabbit just smiled, as it closed its eyes, and then making a sudden turn giving the clone's, its back. Then bringing up, one of its hands, it let produce a sudden noise, coming from its fingers, as it crossed them. This causing the clone, to be blown up on fire, making it disappear instantly. "Oh well, this makes seven on my list, so this makes four that I still have to destroy, before I get to meet with my real prize." Said the rabbit, as it continued on its way.

-g-

"I can't take this anymore. How much longer are they planning on keeping me here, blowing up, and still going up and up, with no planning's of going down." 'It must have passed like two hours already, and I'm still on this position.' Thought the girl, as she was trying to keep her dress down, as the air, was pushing it up, what was left of it really, since because of the strong currents, most of her dress was already badly damage.

Continuing on her endless going up cycle, she didn't failed to notice the new presence at her other side, coming at her direction and really fast. "Who is that? I can't believe this…is…is a boy."

-h-

---30min---

"I can't believe that rabbit has already destroyed eleven of my clones, with just leaving me one clone left to help me around, and I still haven't found out a clue, of where would that stupid rabbit might actually be…this really is getting a little depressing." Naruto signed, as he kept walking forward, with less spirit on him than before.

"Naruto-kun, don't tell me you have given up already."

"Not in a million years, you furball, Uzumaki Naruto never gives up, dattebayo." Naruto immediately answered back as he immediately looked back, making face to the rabbit.

"So we meet again, Naruto-kun, I have to say that your clones, truly were something; but at the end they were just some second-rate clones. We can never compare their power, with the power of their creator; so…(Demonic eyes) **GIVE ME THE BATTLE, THAT I HAVE LONG WISH FOR!**"

"What?" Was the only thing that manage to say Naruto, as he was instantly punch on his face, making him roll over the floor several times, by its power.

"How disappointing, my little Naruto-kun. Is this, the only thing you are going to offer me…I have to admit that even the clones did manage to offer a much better fight, than this; but you with just one punch, you're already on the floor. I'm really disappointed."

"You old hag, how dare you insult me like that! You wish for me to give you a real fight, then you will have it, because you are going down! Naruto shouted, as he threw himself to the rabbit, with several kicks and punches at it.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you really do have your ways to make a woman laugh, but enough…Is already time to put an end to this mission." The rabbit trough laughs, as it easily manage to avoid all of Naruto's attacks, and in occasions making its own attacks as well.

"How dare you laugh to me like that? Now, I'm really mad!" Naruto screamed, as made a large jump to the sky, and then in the air, he gave life to his most powerful attack. **"RASENGAN!"** A cape of smoke, now occupied the area, as it left Naruto with the incapability to see, for a few seconds. Then as it left the area, Naruto noticed that he had made a giant hole on the earth's floor with his attack…but as he looked more he also noticed that the rabbit was nowhere to be seen. "Did I do it? Did I finally put an end to that annoying rabbit?"

"Wrong as always, Naruto-kun." Said the rabbit as it suddenly took Naruto by surprise, as it had given him, once again, another punch on his face; but this time after it had surprisingly appeared from the earth below, where Naruto stood. "I said enough Naruto-kun, I must say that this last attack was really brilliant, and did take me by surprise, but I have too put an end on this mission already." Said the rabbit, as a pink wand, with a red face rabbit on the top, appeared out of nowhere, on its right hand.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, surprised as he pointed at the wand.

"That is not of your concern. The real question is how much damage can it do to you? Don't you think?"

"I don't care if you had a billion of those things in your hands, right now. I will make you pay, for all of this!" Naruto answered back, as he went to start over his hands signs again.

"But Naruto-kun, you're already too late."

"Huh?"

"You have already fallen right into my trap."

"What do you mean?"

The rabbit just laugh as it raised its wand up. _**"Takame Kurayami Keiji's!" **_The rabbit proclaimed, as then the red rabbit face, from the wand, began to glow; slowly opening its little mouth…liberating a black smoke, that in second's began to take the form a falcon.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Naruto asked, as he watched how the falcon turned everything around him in complete darkness, as it flew around them, until he was just surrounded by darkness with only the rabbit and the falcon as the only things that he could still see.

Well, now that he is trapped inside. Spirit, finish it already!" Commanded the rabbit, as the falcon, as an answer, began to make circles around Naruto, really fast. As a minute pass, the ground started to glow in the form of an eye.

"What the hell?!" Was the only thing that he managed to say, as he was now falling into a deep giant hole, after in just seconds before the ground around him, miraculously disappeared, after that strange falcon and the giant eye, had dissolved.

"So I guess we will meet again in the future, my little Naruto-kun. _WHAT?"_

As he was about to fall down into the bottom, he manage to accomplish his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bushi no jutsu!" Making forty clones of himself, with the first, trying as hard as it could to keep hold of the cliff, while the other clones, where holding each other feats, one behind the other, creating this sort of live line, until it reach Naruto, who was the last one in them. 'That was close.'

"So you're still here, Naruto-kun, now I am certainly impressed, but this is as far as you go." the rabbit said, as it raised its wand once again.

"What the fuck do you want with me; just live me the hell alone!"

The rabbit just ignored him as it continued with one of it spells. _**"Monoshiru no hono'o-sen!**_**"** Making its red rabbit, from its wand, to glow once again, but with this time, as it opened its mouth, a humongous amount of fire began to be brought out of it. "Let see if your clones are resistant to fire, my little Naruto-kun." Launching its powerful burning spell to the clones, causing each clone to blow up, as it burned them; disappearing, one by one, until it finally reach the last one of them, leaving Naruto with nothing to grab himself into.

The rabbit just laugh as it stood there. "Good bye, my little Naruto-kun…I guess I will just see you on the future where you belong." Said the rabbit as it was currently looking down at the bottom, were Naruto had just disappear into. "I hope you don't mind, my status." Said the rabbit once again, as it slowly began to take the form of a woman.

-i-

'_I can't believe this, I Uzumaki Naruto, was awfully beaten by a mere rabbit. This is really getting on my nerves.'_ Naruto thought, as he was still falling and falling into an endless vacuum. _'But why am I still falling? I should have already been dead by now. Why haven't I been squashed and broken to pieces already? It has already passed, like fifteen minutes.' _Naruto asked himself as he continued to fall, in his sitting position.

An hour had pass and he was still on the same situation, but as Naruto thought, and thought he couldn't get himself on thinking of another solution, of getting out of this mess…he was getting sick of it. "I can't take this anymore, if this endless falling was design for the users to oblige them on making them decide a sudden suicide before they arrive at the bottom, I must say, they are highly successful, this really is making me nuts." As he was saying that, far away in the bottom another person was currently passing through the same problem, the only difference was that this person was going up, instead of down.

Another hour had pass, and this time Naruto was already thinking on ways of how to kill himself, he had already decided a long time ago, that the test has won. Then taking a kunai out, he pointed it, as his neck.

'What is that?' Thought Naruto as he noticed something coming toward him, from the bottom; this, in away, saving him from committing a crazy action. "It's coming here…is a…..is a…….is a GIRL!!??" scream by surprise as he could now see the new stranger, who was still coming at his direction, and so was he with her. Minutes has passed, and they where now close to one another, making both able to se each others faces clearly. He could see that the girl was beautiful, with her long brown hair and eyes, she was really a dream come true, wearing a blue dress, with a red ribbon on her blouse. "Wait a second, why is she here and, going up? Does she have a jutsu for flying? And why is she keeps coming toward me, is she an enemy, that has come to eliminate me? Naruto was filling his mind with a lot of questions, as the girl was now just almost in front him; keeping his kunai out, just in case…but as she kept going on his way, he made a stop to his questions, since they were about to crash.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto asked himself, completely surprise, as he saw how she kept going up, after she had pass through him. As he left his state of shock, he then looked down once more; only to be welcomed by a sudden brightness that captured him completely.

-j-

'_Where am I? What is this place?'_ asked himself Naruto, after he had woken up from his unconsciousness, and had slowly started to pick himself up from the floor, to then notice his surroundings. His surroundings were rather odd to him at first, as he noticed that the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling of the room, were all painted in pink; and most of the walls were holding some weird looking paintings, of enormous sizes, that he had never in his dear life, had seeing before. Another weird thing that he noticed, were the composure of the furniture, as it was composed of some random tables, holding some, really expensive looking, jars at the first glance. The only things that not seem to be repeated on the room, as he look more, was some sort of plant, on a base; which was located near some sort of a black machinery, that he had also haven't seeing before, but he noticed that it needed a chair to operate or something, since on the front side of the machine, which was opposite to him, was a small black chair. As he looked back to the strange plant, once again, he noticed that it was holding some strange kind of yellow fruit. If he hadn't felt the doors of the room opening, he would have gladly taken, and eat some of it.

"Haruhi-chan!! Haruhi-chan!! We were all been looking for you for ages, Haruhi-chan!! Where have you been? Said the boy that had entered the room, as he was jumping all over him, with a pink rabbit doll on his hands, which sadly brought Naruto back some bad memories.

"Haruhi-chan? I'm not Haruhi-chan…I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sure you are." (Turning his eyes, for a moment) "But first things first, Haruhi-chan, when did you let your hair grow back again? Are you using another of those wigs again? Asked the boy, as he pointed at his hair.

"Huh?" Naruto answered confused, as he began to touch his hair, only to feel something strange. _'This is strange, my hair feels like it has grown a mile'. _Naruto thought as he took some of his hair, so he could see it, with his eyes. "Brown? Why is it brown?"

"Haruhi-chan it has always been brown, like mine has always being blond, and my dear Usa-chan has always being pink." Responded the boy, as he was now hugging his rabbit doll even more.

Naruto as he heard what the boy said, immediately closed his eyes, he didn't wanted to look down at his body, he was afraid of what he might encounter at looking at it. "Please don't, please don't." He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his body, only to look on what he was afraid of.

"Haruhi-chan, where are you going?" the boy asked as he saw Naruto going out of the room without a word.

-f-

As Naruto exit the room, he immediately started to run as if the creeper himself was after him. As he ran, he entered every single room, that he pass by, as he searched for a mirror or something that he could use to look at his face. As he was entering yet another room, he noticed a pair of two boys on it, but he immediately pass them by, completely ignoring there presence, as in front of him, was finally the one thing he was looking for.

"Haruhi-chan what are you doing in here?" both boys asked at the same time, but Naruto ignored them, yet another time, as he slowly walk forward into the mirror.

"_**WHY THE HELL I'M IN THAT FUCKING GIRL'S BODY?!"**_ Scream again, as he lost his consciousness.

-g-

(At another place, in another time)

"Naruto….Naruto…..Naruto are you alright?"

"Who are you, and why are you calling me Naruto? I'm not Naruto, I'm Haruhi." Haruhi weakly answered back, as she lost her consciousness.

-h-

(1) In this story when a clone gets exploded, and it wasn't caused by its master, or by himself; then it is considered dead, since at the exact moment it was exploded it is immediately replace by another clone.

Another note: For those who had actually watch or read, Ouran High school host club, then I will have to say that in this story I had made it with Haruhi going to underground court after meeting all of her friends at the club, not before.

There you have it, my new rewritten version of this story. Oh well, I hope you like the new changes and additions, and even though is still needs some big corrections, I still hope to see more than one review on this new rewritten story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This is my second chapter of this story, and as I said before I don't own anything of Naruto or the Ouran anime's.

Up with the story:

-a-

"Drop…drop." This was the sound of current water drops, falling in to the floor. As Naruto was finding himself, inside his mind, in one of the sewers corridors, but as walked down the corridor, he was suddenly stopped by a voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, as he now heard the voice coming, from his right direction, where it was currently surrounded by darkness.

"Why do you have my body?"

"What?!"

"Why haven you taken possession of my life?" asked again, but this time making an appearance, as it made a step closer to the light; making possible for Naruto to be able to see the full appearance, of the maker of the sudden voice. As he looked at him, he couldn't stop himself for falling in a complete state of shock, as the one he was now currently looking, and was slowly coming at him, was he himself.

"Give me back my body!" Yelled the other Naruto, as it was walking forward to him; but as he watch him coming, he could stop himself, a feeling of sleepiness, until he suddenly lost his consciousness.

-b-

"Could that all be a dream?" asked himself Naruto, as he had suddenly woken up, from his sleep. 'But it felt so real with me following a rabbit, and then ending in a girl's body. And to top all that, a clone of me appears in my mind, claiming his body back.' He thought, as looked down at the sheets of the bed, he was currently resting.

"Wait a minute, this aren't my sheets!" Naruto yelled as he finally took notice of the area around him, after noticing the obvious pink color of the sheets. "This isn't my bed!" He said, as it was three times bigger than his, and also had a lot of luxurious designs on it. "This isn't my room!" He said, as he looked at all of the expensive furniture, and luxurious objects around him. "Where the hell am I? Oh please don't…NO FUCKING WAY!" He yelled as he looked back into his body. "So it did happen after all!" 'But how could this happen? Why did I end up in this girl's body? Depressingly ask to himself. "Wait a second." (smirking) "This could be some sort of genjustu. Yeah that's right; this all has to be a some type of illusion." He claimed, as he was now sorting trough handsings, to dispel it.

"Why is it not working?" Asked himself again and again, as he made the same handsign for the twelve time, and no chakra was coming out to aid him. "No, there's no possible way." He said nervously, as he tried to pull more chakra into it, but with no luck. "Where the hell is my chakra? Why doesn't it come out? _**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHAKRA?**_" He shouted as he was getting himself desperate. Then standing up, on the bed, he started to call out, all different sorts of jutsus that he knew.

As minutes passed, and he was getting on his sixty's try, he suddenly stopped, as he let himself fall in to the bed. "Why? Why my chakra? Why would someone take away my chakra?" He asked himself, as tears were now falling from his eyes, but as was crying he didn't notice someone entering the room.

"Haruhi-chan! Haruhi-chan! Are you alrright Haruhi-chan? Why are you crying?" asked the some blondy boy from before, as he was encircling Naruto, with his "Usa-chan's", on his hands.

'Haruhi-san. That most be the name of that girl' Naruto thought, as he was now thinking of the time that girl was coming at him, and then mysteriously trespass him. Also, for some strange reason, he suddenly thought about that clone of his, who was claiming his body back. This thought were coming at him, as he ignored the boy, who was currently jumping al around and still asking him questions. 'So that girl is now in my body, as I am in hers.' He concluded. "For Kami's sake, how did I ended up in this situation!" he shouted, as he stood up again.

"Huh?"

-c-

_**Konoha's hospital, Haruhi's time:**_

"So I had been taken into a hospital." Said Haruhi as she had woken up, only to find herself resting on a small bed in the middle of a white room, full of different sort of machines connected to her. "I don't know how I ended up in here, but one thing I'm sure. I swear, that one way or another, I will have my body back!" She said, as she remembered the boy from before.

"So you are finally awake, Naruto."

"Huh?" Responded Haruhi, as she looked at the new intruder. The new intruder was composed of a silvered haired man, who was covering his face with a blue bandana, and another around his head, but this time made of some sort of metal, with a leaf in the middle of it. He was also wearing some type of ninja clothes that she has never seen before on TV. "Is you, you are that guy from before!" She shouted, as she remembered him from before.

"Yes, I brought you here after finding you in the middle of the forest, but now that I know that you're feeling better, I guess I should make my leave then." Kakashi said, as he turned back to the door.

"Wait!"

"Could you please tell me, who you are?"

'So your condition is much worse than I thought. I'm really sorry for not been there on time to protect you from those villagers.' "So you still can't remember me, Naruto. Me, your own Sensei."

"I…I…" 'Sensei? What is he talking about, his not my-…So he thinks that I'm that boy from before.'

"I guess your memories have yet to return."

"What do you mean?"

"Hokage-sama believes that your encounter with the villagers, tree days ago, has cost you the lost of your memories."

"Wait, what do you mean about me loosing my memories? And who is this Hokage-sama? Hey, don't leave me here like this, answer me!" Haruhi yelled, as she sees Kakashi leaving the room. 'So they think that this Naruto guy has lost his memories. This could really be quite useful.'

-d-

_**Naruto's time:**_

"I don't really know of what you're talking about, Haruhi-chan; but one thing I know is that should start too wacky, wacky." The boy said, as he took Naruto's hands and tried to pull him out the bed. "Come on! Come on! Tamaki-chan, and the others are outside, waiting for you."

"Wait, wait their just a moment." Yelled Naruto, as he took his hands back from the boy. "Who the hell do think you are, pushing me around like this. Don't you have now respect of common privacy."

"I…I…I just wanted to bring you to the others." Said the boy as his eyes started to water.

"Look is okay, I don't mind. You don't have to cry over this, is just that I'm quite responsive to people who are pushing me around, but it doesn't mean that I am angry at you."

"Really, Haruhi-chan, for a moment I thought that Haruhi-chan was really angry with me." Said the boy, as he dried his tears. "But now that Haruhi-chan is not angry, Haruhi-chan can come out with me, and eat a delicious strawberry cake, with the rest of us." Said the boy once again, as he started to do childish jumps all over the room.

"The rest of you?" asked Naruto as he then remembered, the boy mentioning that they were others waiting for him outside the room.

"Well this is Hikaru-chan's and Kaoru-chan's house, but when Tamaki-chan heard that you had fallen unconscious on the twins school suite, and that you had been taken to their house; he immediately ordered all the rest of the club, to call all Haruhi-chan's family and friends so they can come here, and accompany you so you wouldn't feel alone on this house, while you stay here.

'Haruhi-chan's family and friends? And what is this club anyway? Well, I sure hope that they notice the difference soon, so I can make my leave and focus more, in more important thinks. Like finding, a way of getting my body back, and return back home' Naruto thought, as he told the boy to go out of the room, so he could change.

-e-

"Hey, Tamaki-chan, why did you had to bring all this people here?" both Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"Well of course I had to bring this entire people here, now with this desperate times, were my beloved daughter has gotten sick, we must help her feel better, don't you think? And what more better way of helping her than by welcoming her with her own family. Excitedly exclaimed Tamaki as he and the twins were watching their guest talking to themselves, from the second floor, as this, were waiting at the middle of a giant hall at the bottom.

"Huh??" Both brothers had gotten themselves even more confused of what their _'King'_ had said.

'_I couldn't let my daughter, with these twins, all alone by herself. What if they would have done terrible things at her, while I was gone? Tamaki thought, as he began to imagine all sorts of terrible things that might have happen if he had leave her alone. "Don't worry Haruhi-chan, I will be here to protect you.' _He thought as he smiled to the twins.

"Haruhi-chan's awake, Haruhi-chan's awake!!" scream as a sudden voice into them, as they look at the voice direction, they saw a tall a man, with brownie hair and eyes, and wearing the official Ouran's school uniform, which was made of blue suits and trousers, a white shirt underneath, a darker blue tie, and black shoes. As they look up, they could see that in his back, he was holding a blond boy, who was responsible of the screaming.

"Hunny? Mori? When did you come here? And what do you mean that Haruhi-chan's awake?" the three asked.

"Mitsukuni-sama wanted to make a visit to Haruhi-san, I told him that it was best for her to let her rest, but he insisted, so I accompanied him to were she is now currently staying. Said Mori, as he was now putting Hunny, down to the floor.

"Mori-chan it was only a short visit, but I did manage to awake her, and to make her come out of the room."

"**YOU DID WHAT?? **You were suppose to let her sleep, not to make her out and walk, she is sick, **you IDIOT**!! The trio screamed, but as soon as they finished, they were forced to shut there mouths, as they were terrified from the scary looking face that Mori had adopted after hearing that. "Now that we think of it, your not and idiot Hunny, your brilliant" the trio immediately said.

"Am I?"

"Sure we do need her to awake, so she can eat and do some exercises and all, if not she could have gotten even sicker, than before."

"Then I am." Said Hunny as he look back, with his cutie looks, at Mori's face. "Here that Mori-chan, I had just helped Haruhi-chan from getting even more sick." Said Hunny to him, as Mori just answered him back, with a smile.

"So Hunny, why don't you celebrate your helpful doings, by eating a sweet or something?" Suddenly said Hikaru.

"Yes, that would be a very good idea indeed, what do you think Hunny." Followed Kaoru.

Hunny just looked over at the twins, and with a sweet smile, he took Mori's hand and went down to the hall, were there was, a giant table in the middle of it, with a lot of sweets to eat, for all the current guest that were there.

As they were now gone, the trio released a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Thank Kami, I almost thought I was going to die today." Exclaimed Kaoru.

"Yeah, didn't you look at Mori's face it was terrible?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course we saw Mori's face, that's why we are all shitting our pants right now!!" both twins yelled at him.

"Now, now you don't have to be so hasty, but aren't we forgetting something."

"What?" Both twins asked, as they all started to think.

"**HARUHI"** the trio yelled at the same time, as they immediately started to run towards the room, she was currently staying on.

-f-

"This sure looks big. Damn that kid, when he meant that they would be waiting outside, I would have never thought that it will be waiting in the other side of a mansion." Frowned Naruto, as he had been passing by corridors for hours and still hadn't found that kid or any single person yet. "This is taking me years of my life, why the hell didn't that kid waited for me outside the room or something."

"What kid?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at the maker of the voice, as he saw a young man with black hair, and dark brown eyes who were covered by a pair of glasses, and wearing the same type uniform that other boy had.

"Haruhi-san if I must say, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be resting or something." Said the young man, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well…I just…You see there was this little boy that came up to my room, and woke me up."

"Little boy? Don't you mean Hunny?"

"Well…yeah, of course."

Naruto then stood there as the young man walked to him, and got closer to his ear. "Haruhi-san, if I must say, you are acting quite str-."

"Haruhi!! Are you alright?? We were been looking all over for you." Yelled Tamaki and the twins, as they entered the corridor from a near door.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." Told Naruto to them, as he thought that even thought that young man was suspicious of him and all, and that it could help him to clarify things, he felt that person gave him the creeps, and should be avoided at all cost.

"Good." Tamki said, as he noticed the young man's presence. "Why mother, why my dearest daughter? Why does she have to worry us so much? Why does she have to run away from her room? Why?" Tamaki asked to him, as he had thrown himself down, to the young man's knees, and then started to show his hurtful eyes, expression, to him as grabbed his shirt, while making his cries.

'_Mother? Daughter? Could they be the parents of the real Haruhi? In what possible year did they had her? And in what way, aren't they both male? They most have only been three at most.' _Asked himself Naruto, as he decided to stop thinking about it, as he was starting to get himself headache. "I just wanted to walk and see the corridors for a while." _'That would calm him down, right? _Naruto thought, as he heard more of Tamaki's cries.

"Well then, this is enough for now, and we have to hurry, if we want to show her the surprise we got for her" said the twins as they lift Naruto into the air and forcibly took him out there, with Tamaki shouting behind.

"We will see _Haruhi-san_, we will see." Kyoya smirked, as he watched the twins and Tamaki taking Haruhi down the corridor.

-g-

"Put me the hell down, already" yelled Naruto as he was unsuccessfully trying to make himself free from their lifting, but so far he had noticed that he no longer had his original strength, that he once had in his original body.

"Haruhi-chan we have already told you that we won't let you down, until we get there." Said the twins again, as they were now walking downstairs to the hall; were many people had been standing there, and waiting, for hours.

"Haruhi!! There she comes!! Oh finally, I was getting desperate!!" shouted some of the guest, as they noticed Haruhi been brought out at them.

"Oh darling, you are finally awake! Are you better now, Hun?" Exclaimed a womanized man, which rapidly came at Naruto and hug him. "I was worriedly sick about you." Said the man as Naruto was trying to breath out of the mans hugs.

"Fujioka-san! Fujioka-san!" Both twins were shouting at him.

"What?!"

"Your daughter is suffocating."

"Oh my" Said Ryoji, 'Ranka', Fujioka as he noticed his daughter green face on his arms, and immediately let her go. Causing Naruto to fall down to the floor, in to his already unconscious state.

-h-

"Kakashi, how was your visit to Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama, why do I have to tell you? I'm sure that you already know what happened."

Tsunade just signed at that, as she went through some scrolls that she was trying to finish answering them soon. "So what have you decided to do with Naruto now, are you still going to accept him on your team, or would I have to place him on the reserves, until he recovers his memory back again." She said, as she returned her attention to him.

"I don't know Hokage-sama, I have not made a final decision yet."

"Sadly Kakashi I can't wait for your decision to be made, we are talking about Naruto's recovery here. So if you haven't made your decision by now, I will make it for you."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade just signed at that, as looked down at the scrolls once again, for just a second, and then look back at him. "I will place Naruto on a two months training program with a jounin, since by then the jounin haven't seen any type of recovery of his skills, I will then place him on the reserves list, were he will be living as a civilian, until his memory comes back."

"But Hokage-sama, Naruto has just lost his memory, he can't even tell anyone among us, how could he possibly be able to use his skills by then?"

"Kakashi, even thought he has indeed lost his memory, that doesn't mean that he has lost his skills as a ninja as well, we just have to help him on bringing them back, by some intense training."

"I guess your right, but who would be training Naruto on this two months?" Asked Kakashi, as he thought about it.

"I had already sent her to the hospital, so she can meet with him. If you really want to know who she is, why don't you go back there and find out yourself."

-i-

_**Konoha's Hospital:**_

"Who are you?" Asked Haruhi, as she was currently looking into a violet haired woman, with her metal bandana on her forehead, and dressing some stripes shirt, which was really not helping much, as it was revealing all of her insides.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes, I guess. That guy from before, told me, that I was Naruto." Answered Haruhi, as she had long decided that she would play this game.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I would be regretfully be training you, as your Sensei, for the next two months."

"_**What?!"**_

-j-

So there you have it my new version, of the second chapter. I really didn't do much on this one, I just add it the original chapter 3 to this one, and made some few corrections, and changes. Oh well, I hope you leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-a-

"What do you mean my _'Sensei'?"_

"You heard well, Naruto" Anko said, as she smirks. "As I said before, I would be your new torture for at least the next five weeks."

Haruhi just stood there, with an ugly expression. 'Who these guys think they are?'...Seriously, this is enough; even thought the idea of making them belief that she was this _'Naruto' _for the moment, was a good one, she really did not have time to spend acting as this _'Naruto'_. 'I can't spend any of my precious time on this; I need to discover a way, to gain my body back.' Haruhi thought, as she then looked back at Anko's face. "Not interested!"

Anko's grin, immediately banish from her face. "What did you say?"

"I said that I was not interested, I am not going to be your student as you said I would."

Anko's face began to boil, and as a result…just seconds after Haruhi had finish, she took two of her kunais out of her bag, and immediately threw one of them at her face. Causing Haruhi, too enter in a state of shock, as had she seeing her death in that moment.

"Ww-what was _that_?" Haruhi, nerviously, looked back, from her bed, and saw that the kunai was now encrusted on the white wall, as it had pass closely trough her left cheek. "What are you trying to do, _kill me!_" yelled, as she had turned back, with fury in her eyes, only too be welcomed by a kunai that was pointed at her neck.

"Exactly." Haruhi gulped. "That is if don't shut up, right know!" Making her point, as she draws her kunai more closely; causing Haruhi too draw back with fear. "I guess you didn't hear me correctly before…I _**will**_ be your new Sensei, and I _**will **_be training you for the next two months. The Hokage practically order me to be on this mission, so I'm going to finish it…(evil smile, as she pushes her kunai even more closer to Haruhi, causing a very small cut on her neck) at any costs."

Haruhi was completely horrified by now. This woman was giving her more sense of threat, and fear, than even when she was falling into that hole with those disgusting hands; touching her at all times. "So you're doing it again, Anko-san."

"Huh?" Anko looked back at the door, where she was welcomed by Kakashi, who was now reading one of his perverted stories. "Kakashi-san" She smirks. "I Knew you would have come here the next second, that you were told."

"Are you never going to stop your habits of frightening your students, _Anko-san_?" asked Kakashi, as he saw Haruhi's face, which was fuelled with terror.

Anko just rolled her eyes. "Are you never going to stop your habits for choosing favorites between your students, Kakashi-san?" She, mockingly, repeated.

"Hmm." Kakashi frowned, as he close his book and looked directly at her. "I just came here to tell you that I don't like you as Naruto's replacement…(activating his sharingan eyes) I will be watching you're every move, until my student is return to me."

Anko just smiled. "You can do whatever the hell you want, Kakashi-san, but in this next two months I have the total control over your little boyfriend, meaning I can do whit him whatever the shit I want, and you will not be able to order me around."

"We will see." Was the final words of Kakashi, as he declare his disappearance, leaving only a small gust of wind, with leaves, behind.

"Naruto!"

"Huh"

"Tomorrow at five, in the morning, at the seventeen training area." Ordered Anko, as she also made her disappearance using the same jutsu that Kakashi had used.

"This is a total _**NIGHTMARE!"**_

-b-

"Drop…drop."

"Naruto-Kun."

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun."

"Wha-?"

"**NARUTO-KUN!"**

"HAI!" Instantly responded Naruto, as he was woken up from his slumber. "Who are you?" He asked, as he looked up, and find himself facing a woman; a pretty young woman with a very long orange hair, that reach too the floor, with red eyes; and wearing a white kimono.

"I'm hurt Naruto, don't you recognize me?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! Is-s…is you!" Shouted Naruto as he took a second glance at the woman and noticed her foxy like ears, and the four tails that came from her back.

"Oh so you do know me..." She grinned, as she looked at him deeply into his eyes. "That's when you're wrong"

"What do you mean…are you not the Kyuubi?"

"No."

Naruto sighed, as he relaxed himself. "Thank goodness, for a moment there, I thought that the annoying fox had escaped; so I guess he's still inside his cage…huh?" Naruto asked confused, as he turned and looked to the direction where the giant cage was, but as he look inside of it, he couldn't see the demon, he couldn't see that creature with the nine tails inside of it, or anything else on it. "Where is he?!" yelled Naruto at her, while pointing at the cage.

"Who Naruto?" Answered, sarcastically, back at him.

"That nine tail fox demon!" Shouted again. "Don't you try me as stupid; I know that you have something to do with this."

"Actually, no." She smirks, as she comes to him, and gently brushes his hair. "I don't have anything to do with Kyuubi-sama's disappearance."

"So who was it?!" He ordered, not surprised by the way the woman had made her reference toward the Kyuubi, as she apparently was a fox herself, in a way.

"You do ask a lot of questions, Naruto-kun." Answered the woman, as her smirk face suddenly turned into a miserable one, for some strange reason. "To make it simple for you…(closing her eyes) Kyuubi-sama is dead! Shouted the woman, as she opened her eyes.

"Dead…the Kyuubi." Said Naruto in his state of shock. "Imposible!"

"I don't care what you think, Kyuubi-sama is dead and nothing is going to change that." Said the woman, who was now pampered with tears.

Naruto just stay there, as he watches her cries, and he couldn't stop himself of feeling a little sympathy for her. "How did it happen?" He whispered, as he looked down at the wet, smelly, floor.

"What?"

He sighed, as he looked back at her. "How did he die?"

She wasn't going to tell him anything at first, but as she looked at him as serious as he waiting for an answer; she decided to tell him at the end. "It was on that day, that day when you had met that fur _pink rabbit_" Started the woman, and Naruto didn't fail to notice the sound of disgust she had made when she had mention it. "After she made you fall into that hole…(closing her eyes once again) that's when all things started." She continued as she opened her eyes. "Especially with that girl."

"What girl?" Asked Naruto, as he continued to think about it. "Are you referring to **HER**?!"

"Yes, at the same moment that you both collided, something really strange was happening to Kyuubi-sama…Kyuubi-sama began to react. At same time that your body and mind where divided in two, and went to separated places…Kyuubi-sama (Crying), Kyuubi-sama, itself, was force to separate its mind and power, so it could follow both of Naruto's destinations; putting an end to Kyuubi-sama's long royal dominance in this world, in the process.

"So what are your trying to say…that I was responsible for the Kyuubi's death?"

"Yes if you wouldn't had followed that rabbit, and fallen like a moron into that hole; Kyuubi-sama wouldn't have ever been force to divide itself like that…when you met that girl."

"Hey, you old-hag, who the hell do you thing you are? I can do what ever I want, when I want…if I caused Kyuubi's death then I'm sorry b-"

"**OLD-HAG!" **Yelled the fox woman as her tears disappeared instantly from her face as her face was completely red now.** "You called me OLD-HAG!" **yelled again as she tried to connect a punch at Naruto's face, only to be stopped at his front, when she felt an enormous amount of pain coming from her neck, causing her to fall into his feet.

"Miss…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that way, I didn't know that it would hurt this much, but please stand up, I can't stand too see you like this" said Naruto as he looked at her crying at his feet.

"It wasn't your fault." Whispered the woman.

"Then who was it! I'm going too quick his bud right know for making a woman cry like this."

The woman just smiled as she heard him. "It wasn't your fault, but in away it was."

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You see this necklace over my neck." She said as she pointed at it, standing up from the floor.

"Is really pretty" said Naruto as he made a look toward what she was referring, taking notice of this awesome necklace incrusted with diamonds all the way around it, with a red, big-diamond, encircled with this nine, orange, tails that came from it, on the middle of it.

"This serves me as a reminder."

"A reminder?"

She smiles, as she holds the red big-diamond part on her hands, and starts to look at it. "Of what is my purpose in this world."

"So what is your purpose?"

She let go of the diamond, as she change her look to Naruto. "To protect you!"

"To protect me?" repeated Naruto, confused.

"Yes, Naruto, even thought we may not like it, I was created by Kyuubi-sama so I would always protect you at the same way that he always did. That's why he has entrusted me with all of his healing abilities, and some…well that's why I couldn't touch you that moment before, because this necklace here; prevents me from committing any sort of harm toward you."

"What? I don't want your protection…I can take care of myself, thank you very much, so you can kiss your Kyuubi-sama's mission good-bye."

The woman's eyes turned to fire, after she heard the words that came from Naruto's mouth, as she then turned into a giant beast_(fox)_ in front of him. "How dare you make an insult to Kyuubi-sama's death wish, you ungrateful brat. Kyuubi-sama has ordered me, your protection and that's final…**YOU GOT IT!"** She finish her statement, as she let her power spread around the room, so Naruto could feel it.

"If you're trying to make me fall into your feet by using your power, so I would accept whatever the hell you want me to do…don't count on it, because I didn't even felt a thing, in the presence of your so mighty Kyuubi-sama." This caused the woman_, giant fox,_ to almost attack him again, but she was stopped, this time, whe Naruto race his hand and continued. "But even thought I now that I won't like this…as someone's final wish I must accept that you fulfill your mission."

The woman instantly change her expression from a mad one into a more calmer one; as she kept contemplating Naruto from her direction. "Thank you Naruto…sama" whispered the giant fox, as her red eyes began to glow.

"What's happening?" asked himself Naruto as all the things around the room, even the giant fox, started too make themselves more darker and darker, until it reach the point, where he couldn't see a damn thing.

-c-

Konoha(4:30a.m.)

"I can't believe this!" Roared Haruhi. "I can't believe that they actually throw me out from that hospital, this early in the morning, just so I could be trained by that horrifying monster. And this is only because miss sweaty pants decided to run away by taking my body…" She continued, as she began to scowl. "leaving me behind with his new_ 'Sensei'_." 'Not that I blame him…she was **crazy!** She almost killed me, for Kami's sake! If it wasn't for that Kakashi guy, I don't now what would had happened.' Haruhi looked down at the street, as she kept walking. "And where is that 'training' area? I don't even now where I am." She frowned, as it had pass thirty minutes since she had began her search for it, and still had no idea where it was.

Training area(7:25a.m.)

"You're late" Said Anko as she continued to devour the dango she had on her hand, which you could see that it wasn't the only victim from her, by the three, empty, boxes thrown on the grass, accompanied with a small mountain of chopsticks.

"I'm sorry, Anko-san, I—"

"Give you're excuses to someone who cares." Said Anko, interrupting Haruhi while pointing her face, with what was left of that victimize dango, a chopstick, making her gulped. "And for now this next two months, you will refer me as Sensei."

"Could you stop threatening me?!" yelled Haruhi, as she relax a little after seeing that it was only a stick, and not that horrifying Kunai from before. "If you don't stop that now, I would talk to the principal about this."

"Principal?"

"Well that Hokage-guy, he is the principal…right?"

'He.' Anko smiled, as she put the chopstick down. 'You really do have forgotten your memories, the Naruto that I heard so much about, would have never forgotten of who actually was the Hokage—they were always treating each other like if they were some kind of family.' "In what world you're living, Naruto, everybody knows that the Hokage is a woman; and what is with this principal nonsense? Don't full me around, to waist our time, lets start your training." Finish Anko as she made a sign to her, telling her to come more closer.

Haruhi frowned not liking the idea one bit, but at the end she started to make some really small steps toward her. "Ouch!" She screamed, as she falls down to the floor hugging her hurt leg, which now had three of those chopsticks. "What the do you think you're doing?" She yelled, with flame eyes, as she kept holding her leg. "You almost broke my leg off; I'm definitely going to talk to the Hokage now."

Anko just rolled her eyes. "If you would have come to me much faster this incident would have never happened, Naruto." Anko said, as she then made a smirk. "But it did fulfill its main purpose."

"And what was that?!"

"It showed you that all things can be use as a weapon, not caring how threatening or not it make look. Don't think I didn't notice you're relaxing face when I had pointed you with the chopstick." She smiles. "What did you thought that it wasn't so much of a weapon? Turns out to be more of a weapon than that Kunai, don't you think?"

Haruhi answer with a scowl, as she was now trying to take off those chopsticks from her leg, but without any success. 'It just hurt so much!' She thought, as she couldn't stop her tears from showing up on her face.

Anko looked at her fully annoyed by her crying face. "This is pathetic, was sort of training did Kakashi gave you during all these years…you can't even stand been hurt by three small sticks." Anko said, as her eyes sparkled for a moment as she looked at Haruhi, which Haruhi received as a bad sign. "We only have two months to get you ninja ready, and what with I have seeing so far…you have yet to even pass the Gennin's Academy, in this state." Haruhi just stood there without any complaint, which surprise Anko for a moment, but decided to let it pass. 'So he has forgotten the Academy as well, this is more worse than I expected.' She thought, as she picks up all of the surrounding chopsticks that were gathered around in the grass.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Asked Haruhi with fear.

"With these?" Asked, sarcastically, Anko as she looked at the chopsticks from her hands. "Starting your training of course." Haruhi face filled with terror, as she immediately tried to stand up, and after doing it she made her run, as fast as she could, from Anko; as she was now been showered by chopsticks, that came from all around her.

"Good Naruto, keep running like that, is better for you to run as it will build up your stamina, because if you don't—I fear you would get hit by one of my precious weapons.' She evilly smiled, as she watch Haruhi running, or trying to, in hysterics and getting more farther from her, as she was standing still in one of the branches of a tree, a tree of the many trees that were there. "I guess I have run out of chopsticks." She said, in a sad voice, as she let go of the last one, from her hands, landing at the bottom of the tree. "But this means that is now time for face two" She continued, as she opened her jacket, revealing a strong stock of different sort of kunai, shuriken, and explosives.

-d-

"I can't believe this! So Shino is going to be promoted to jounin, and leave us behind…this sucks!" Angrily said a young man, as he was seated on the grass. He had brown hair and eyes, with painted chicks; and wearing a black, smelly, coat and pants.

"Gurff!" An enormous, white, dog bark, as it was not agreeing with was his master had said.

"What do you mean by that? You don't know anything of what I'm talking about Akamaru, s—"

"A-Akamaru i-is right, Ki-baa"

"Don't tell me you're been fooled as well, Hinata." He yelled at a young woman, who was seated on his opposite direction. She had a long blue hair and white eyes; and wearing a viole coat with white sleeves, and blue pants.

"I-I…" She shyly began to cross her fingers.

"What was that?!" asked Kiba surprised, as just seconds before a giant explosion was heard, coming from the north side of the forest, that was surrounding them now.

"Gurff! Gurff!" Barked Akamaru, as it stood up from his resting place, and instantly faced some bushes.

"W-what is it Akamaru?" Asked Hinata, a little bit lighten up, since the explosion had saved her from one, of the many, embarrassments she have had.

"He says that someone is coming." Kiba said, as he looked at the bushes, taking a kunai out, preparing himself for whatever was coming. "Naruto?" He asked confused, as Haruhi had come out from the bushes, but she instantly fall down to the floor.

"Help me." Haruhi plead on her unsteady voice. "Help me, please!"

"Naruto, what the hell happened to you man?" asked Kiba, as had run to his side, noticing, at once, all the bruises that were covering his body.

Haruhi just looked at him for a second. "Na-Naruto…Narutoooo!!!" yelled Hinata, as she had immediately sat on his side, to look at his bruises, only to see him close his blue, clear, eyes.


End file.
